Breast cancer patients on adjuvant hormonal and/or chemotherapy frequently gain weight, which has adverse prognostic significance. This study will evaluate nutritional intake and activity levels, along with hormonal and mood state para-meters. The ultimate goal is to predict which patients are likely to gain weight and to institute appropriate preventive maneuvers before weight gain occurs in order establish improved clinical outcome.